the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thulu
Thulu '''is a young yuan-ti girl that Warbler meets in the woods while he's lost in Acrela. Fleeing her hometown in Proetho to escape a life of crime and hunger, Thulu searches for a place in a cold and unforgiving world. She makes her first appearance in The Secret Neverland. '''Note: All features below refer to the character as they are in the present. This does not refer to the character as they are in a past sidequest. Appearance As a yuan-ti pureblood, Thulu is one of the most humanlike of all the yuan-ti, and it goes to show. She has long arms and legs and a somewhat pointed nose, with patches of green scales working their way down her limbs. Her skin itself varies between shades of pale green and yellow-green. A long patch of skin that could only be described as an underbelly starts at the top of her throat and reaches down to her belly and the undersides of her arms and legs. A strange crest of scales reaches up her nose and loops over the top of her orange eyes. Her hair is dark black with a streak of red running through it, a mark from her pyromancer bloodline. In the Secret Neverland, her hair was long and reached down to her back, but in the present, it only just reaches her ears. All across her body, Thulu has various red markings from extended fire usage. Personality Powers and Abilities Stats Yuan-Ti Pureblood * ''Magic Resistance. ''Thulu has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * ''Darkvision. ''Thulu can see in dim light within 60 feet as if it were bright light and in darkness as if it were dim light. She can’t discern color in darkness but only the shades of gray. * ''Poison Immunity. ''Thulu is immune to the poisoned condition and poison damage. * ''Innate Spellcasting. ''Thulu knows the poison spray cantrip. This helps her to cast animal friendship (snakes only) an unlimited number of times. She can also cast suggestion. Sorcerer * ''Spellcasting. ''Being an orphan, Thulu doesn't know where her magic came from, but whatever it is has embedded itself into her soul. * ''Sorceress Origin: Pyromancy. ''Thulu's innate magic manifests in fire. She is her fire, and her fire is her. ** ''Heart of Fire. ''Whenever Thulu starts casting a spell of 1st level or higher that deals fire damage, fiery magic erupts from her. This eruption causes creatures of her choice that she can see within 10 feet of her to take two fire damage (half her sorceress level). * ''Font of Magic. ''Thulu has a deep wellspring of magic within herself. This wellspring allows her to create a variety of magical effects. ** ''Sorcery Points: 4. ''Thulu uses the sorcery points for all her font of magic features. She regains all points after a long rest. ** ''Flexible Casting. ''Thulu can use her unused sorcery points to do unusual magic effects. *** ''Creating Spell Slots. ''Thulu can turn her sorcery points into one spell slot as a bonus action. *** ''Converting a Spell Slot into Sorcery Points. ''Contrary to the above, Thulu can do the opposite and turn her spell slots into sorcery points. * ''Metamagic. ''Thulu can twist her spells to fit her needs. ** ''Careful Spell. ''When Thulu casts a spell that forces other creatures to make a saving throw, she can protect some of those creatures from the spell’s full force. To do this, she spends 1 sorcery point and chooses up to three (charisma modifier) creatures. ** ''Twinned Spell. ''When Thulu casts a spell that targets only one creature and doesn’t have a range of self, she can spend a number of sorcery points equal to the spell’s level to target a second creature in range with the same spell. Monk * ''Unarmored Defense. ''While Thulu is wearing no armor and not wielding a shield, her armor class equals 18. * ''Martial Arts. ''Thulu's practice of martial arts gives her mastery of combat styles that use unarmed strikes and monk weapons. She gains the following benefits while she is unarmed or wielding only monk weapons and she isn't wearing armor or wielding a shield. ** She can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attack and damage rolls of her unarmed strikes and monk weapons. ** She can roll 2d4 in place of the normal damage of her unarmed strike or monk weapon. ** When she uses the Attack action with an unarmed strike or a monk weapon on her turn, she can make one unarmed strike as a bonus action. * ''Ki. ''Thulu's training allows her to harness the mystic energy of ki. ** ''Ki Points: 3. ''These points are used for all of the ki features listed below. ** ''Flurry of Blows. ''Immediately after she takes the Attack action on her turn, Thulu can spend 1 ki point to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. ** ''Patient Defense. ''Thulu can spend 1 ki point to take the Dodge action as a bonus action on her turn. ** ''Step of the Wind. ''Thulu can spend 1 ki point to take the Disengage or Dash action as a bonus action on her turn, and her jump distance is doubled for the turn. ** ''Missile Attack. ''If Thulu catches a missile using deflect missile (listed below), she can spend 1 ki point to make a ranged attack with the weapon or piece of ammunition she just caught, as part of the same reaction. She makes this attack with proficiency, with a range of 60 feet. * ''Unarmored Movement. ''Thulu's speed increases by 10 feet while she is not wearing armor or wielding a shield. * ''Monastic Tradition: Way of the Four Elements. ''Thulu follows a monastic tradition that teaches her to harness the elements. When she focuses her ki, she can align herself with the forces of creation and bend the four elements, in this case, fire, to her will, using them as an extension of her body. **''Disciple of the Elements. ''Thulu knows magical disciples that harness the power of fire. ***''Elemental Attunement. ''Thulu can use her action to briefly control elemental forces within 30 feet of her, causing one of the following effects of her choice: ****Create a harmless, instantaneous sensory effect related to fire, such as a shower of sparks. ****Instantaneously light or snuff out a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. ****Warm up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. ****Cause fire that can fit within a 1-foot cube to shape itself into a crude form she designates for 1 minute. ***''Fangs of the Fire Snake. ''When Thulu uses Attack on her turn, she can spend 1 ki point to cause tendrils of flame to stretch out from her fists and feet. Her reach with her unarmed strikes increases by 10 feet for that action, as well as the rest of the turn. A hit with such an attack deals fire damage instead of bludgeoning damage, and if she spends 1 ki point when the attack hits, it also deals an extra 1d10 fire damage. * ''Deflect Missiles. ''Thulu can use her reaction to deflect or catch missiles when hit by a ranged attack. When she does so, the damage she takes from the attack is reduced by 1d10 + 6 (dexterity modifier + monk level). If the damage is reduced to 0, she can catch the missile if it is small enough for you to hold in one hand and you have at least one hand free. Spells Relationships Acrela Warbler Lighthallow Haven Thimblevine Notable Equipment Synopsis Early Life The Secret Neverland Trivia *Thulu's astrological sign is cancer, the crab. *Thulu's primary Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff, and her secondary Hogwarts house is Gryffindor. *Thulu is a very skilled archer. *After training in fire in the way of the four elements, Thulu's fighting style became very similar to the fighting style we know as northern shaolin kung fu. Quotes